


The ultimate truth

by Acraloniana



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acraloniana/pseuds/Acraloniana
Summary: You can't trust anyone anymore.





	The ultimate truth

No one kisses these lips. The look faded, became serious and has no hope anymore. You grew up, but still try to seem like someone you were about seven years ago. Your smile is charming as before, but nothing will hide melancholy in your eyes. The world hasn't lived up to your expectations or the people around you? Day after day they told you how to behave correctly. You believed unquestioningly, hoping this would lead you to such desired goal. And did not think, they destroy your soul with every subsequent advice. You've betrayed your loved ones, and a day later, as if nothing had happened, sat with them at the table and asked how the day went by with a hypocritical smile on your face, so sincerely care, as if have been doing this all your life. And what is most terrible - you liked it. You was going crazy because you hurt people.

And then it hurt you. When you finally realized that now, when you need help, no one came. Even your twin, the closest one on the planet. You believed until the last that nothing would break your connection. You saw his smile and thought everything is ok between you. But did not noticed him clenched his fists and teeth to smile you. You lost him first. He will remember this day for his whole life, it will pursue him in the nightmares, because then his half betrayed and disgraced him in front of everyone. You don't know how long he was sitting on the tile floor, erasing tears from face. As he cursed you and all of them. How he dreamed of waking up, but the nightmare continued.

And then he completely took over your mind. You could not look at his defiant outfits ... could not, but looked. Each of his movements aroused a desire in you. And one day you again did not restrain the animal instincts and dominated him. You thought he liked it. He convinced you of that. Gusts of the body, physiology - no more. There was no chemistry on his part. Even then he hated you with all of his soul - and at the same time hated himself, because he became the same monster as you. What's a pity he did not know that you really love him. Perhaps, if he believed this truth in the last instance, you would stop moving on an inclined course, but no. He did not see the brilliance in your eyes anymore. He decided you've changed irrevocably. And nothing could make him look at you by the other side.

I feel pity for you, honestly. Perhaps someday there will be a person who will believe in you and accept you with all your shortcomings. But do not seek salvation in His arms. He never belonged to you. He will never believe and forgive you. So good luck, Thomas, and know that you have no one else to rely on except yourself.


End file.
